Sweet as Sugar
by WhokilledmyRabbit
Summary: KakuHidan crappy lovey-dovey fluff with a bit violation thrown in, not much though. Lover's quarrel.


Kakuzu let a stretched sigh echo through the room as he tilted his head back in frustration. He would never get this paper-work done in time. Just because he had a LITTLE knowledge about the financial system that automatically included him being in total charge for bills and repayments for the whole household!? He sighed again. Maybe that was his duty after all. Not like he particularly minded it anyway, just this time it was hard to get it all to work together.

A sudden click was heard from the other side of the room as Hidan entered the room. Kakuzu could tell it was him without even turning around. Just great. Now he'd NEVER get the job done. The miser kept on scrabble words into the blankets, blocking out all the noise the jashinist made so he could… Wait. Where was the noise? In matter of fact it was just as quiet as it'd been before Hidan was here.

Kakuzu spun around partly only to find Hidan lying on the bed flat on his stomach, eyes closed. He hadn't even bothered to take of his cape. Kakuzu raised a brow in surprise. The jashinist had came in completely quiet and got to bed without nagging about wanting sex? He couldn't recall the last time that'd happened. Oh well, just plenty of time to finish his job then! Kakuzu spun back on his chair and got back to the paper-works, not giving the tired jashinist any further observation.

When the same thing had happened four nights in a row, Kakuzu was starting to get enough. Not only was he incredibly frustrated over Hidan's sudden absence, but also had it been more than a week since they'd had sex and he was starting to come cross his limit.

For the entire week, every day had been having the same routine; Hidan being strangely absenting and not wanting to communicate at all, if he was still at the base that will say. The place had been so disturbingly quiet these last days that Kakuzu began to doubt Hidan was even still around. In the evenings the jashinist just went to bed without a word and fell in sleep in silence without any clarification.

The miser was presently sitting in the living-room couch, his mask all removed. He didn't often bother to wear it during the time he spent home at the base. So neither did he this evening. The two artists were away on a mission, same went for Zetsu and Tobi. Pein was at his office and Konan over in the kitchen, cooking something that filled the whole place with an enjoyable smell. The only ones sharing the living room with Kakuzu were Kisame and Itachi. Why the shark and weasel weren't all over each other as usual wasn't something Kakuzu minded to take investigation in.

The door to the room abruptly opened and revealed a rather emotionless Hidan, though he barely managed to put one foot inside of the room before he spotted Kakuzu and stopped. The miser raised a brow at him in a questioning matter, but the jashinist only shifted his position and left as quickly as he'd appeared.

Both Kisame and Itachi surprised turned their head at Kakuzu in a small curiosity. But the tanned man only let out a frustrated sigh as he got up from the couch. Ok now he was mad, this had to be enough! He was going to get his explanation for this.

* * *

Inside the miser and jashinist's room Hidan had already crawled under the covers, though the time being only 8 pm was considered way too early for slumbering. He was just about to close his eyes when a large 'BANG' in form of their door being slammed opened interrupted him and caused him to jump up in surprise.

Kakuzu visibly had no intention in taking this the light way. As Hidan forced himself down again in an obvious attempt to sleep, the tanned man firmly yet gently grabbed his forearm and pulled him straight back up. Hidan's uncomfortably stunned eyes started at Kakuzu for a brief second and then he snapped his head in another direction. The miser in return was just about to ask if there was something wrong, but the jashinist's actions alone had already clarified that question.

"Ok that's it, what is up with you?" Kakuzu spoke low as his hand still held a firm hold of Hidan's arm.

The silver-haired one slightly shifted under the grasp and kept his gaze away. "Nothing." He plainly answered and kept on budging. "Let me go! I want to sleep."

Many times had Kakuzu used his anger and strong fist to force Hidan into talking, yet this time all the absence he'd been brought had filled him more and more with lust. Though he was already feeling pissed off, he was determined to try a new method.

All it took was half a second for Kakuzu to fasten both of Hidan's hands underneath his own, keeping the jashinist in a sitting-position that he made sure the smaller man couldn't budge out of. The sudden trap made Hidan squirm even more and he yelped as Kakuzu leaned over to capture his pale ear in his mouth, running his tongue along the shape of it and sucking on the piece seductively. A satisfied smirk became visible at the corners of Kakuzu's mouth as he felt Hidan blush and his breath becoming shaky. Obviously the little truth-hider had missed to be touched too.

"S-Stop it you bastard!!" He yelled embarrassed and tried to push Kakuzu away by using his shoulder.

Kakuzu then actually stopped and aggravated bit his teeth together. Stop it? Since when had Hidan ever rejected his brilliant caressing?Strangely enough the feeling of Hidan's body trying to escape filled him with a lustful jolt and turned him on even more. Without taking it into consideration he shoved Hidan down to his stomach and quickly captured both of the jashinist's hands in one of his large ones, keeping them locked above his head. The man in return screamed out his protests as his body shunted of the mattress, his legs fiercely trying to kick Kakuzu as hard as possible. His attempt quickly failed as Kakuzu wrapped his own legs over Hidan's and thereby forced him to stay still.

One more time the miser choose to stay nice and asked Hidan to tell him the problem, only earning a "Fuck you!!" roughly screamed from the upset jashinist. Kakuzu only let a slight growl cover up for a reply and then grabbed a firm hold of Hidan's pants and yanked then down, his underwear falling along with it.

"Wha- "The jashinist began but ended his sentence with a scream as Kakuzu pushed an un-lubricated finger right into him. As Hidan's body jerked hard off the bed he pressed his face into the mattress to repress his screams. It was true Kakuzu felt slight harsh for doing that to his lover, but the feeling of Hidan's hotness closing around his finger drove him completely out of his senses. As he kept his finger in place he leaned forward just enough to reach Hidan's ear. "Tell me…" He murmured and started to shove his finger deeper into Hidan, he was going to get his answer.

"N-No…"

The muffled and whiny reply caused the angry part of Kakuzu to reach over its edge.

"I won't accept a no!" He growled out loud and pressed two more fingers their way in brutally, the painful ache made Hidan jerk off the mattress once more, though his body was not daring to squirm anymore. Kakuzu kept still for a while before talking again.. "Why do you avoid me!?"

"Why do YOU avoid ME!?" Hidan finally yelled back.

Even though Kakuzu couldn't see Hidan's face he was still chocked by the tone in Hidan's voice, it was somehow unfamiliar. All it took was one tiny sob from Hidan and Kakuzu froze mentally as well as physically, quick but kindly withdrawing his fingers and released the hold of Hidan's hands. Kakuzu didn't have the time to move before Hidan had crawled himself over to the edge of the bed, keeping Kakuzu incapable of seeing his face.

For maybe a minute Kakuzu sat perfectly still, slowly seeing all the pieces fall together before he finally understood what Hidan meant. This was about him working wasn't it? This was why Hidan had stopped disturbing him in his work. Of course he was aware of that he often refused the jashinist's cuddling behavior for his paperwork… But he never really thought Hidan was seriously resenting over it. How the fuck had he not noticed until now?

"Hey, did you-"

"Shut up."

The miser frowned at the immediate break off, though he was not going to give up. Something certainly had to be done about this. Carefully he moved over and placed his large hand on Hidan's shoulder, only to get it snapped away almost instantly. Hidan then hastily got up to his feet in an attempt to run but Kakuzu wasn't willing to let him go, and this time grabbed the same shoulder more firmly. Yet the action only came to cost him a punch in the face by the angered jashinist and he let go as quickly as earlier.

"Screw you, don't touch me!" And with those words he ran across the room and entered their shared bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. Leaving Kakuzu with a sour face, staring at the empty door with disturbed eyes. _How mature…_ He thought to himself and sighed as he with rapid steps walked over to the door. Oh no, he wasn't going to give up just yet. Hidan may be upset and childish but hell; Kakuzu didn't have the patient to work this out slowly. He took a deep breath to calm himself down just a little before knocking on the door.

"Come on, open up Hidan…" He spoke to the door as he listened for respond. He'd tried to keep his voice as calm and collected as he could, but by not answering Hidan wasn't exactly helping. "I apologize, ok? We need to talk about this, come out of there!" This time Kakuzu knocked again, placing his ear close to the wooden material. Silence. "Fine!" He then yelled and punched the door with his strong fists, neglect annoyance and aggravation capturing him entirely. "Stay in there and pout then you whiny little bitch!" Once more he left the door with a fist-bleeding punch and then slammed his back against it and slid down to the floor, head tilted back and eyes tightly closed. He quickly came to regret his choice of words. Oh, why did he have to say that? Now he would have to wait forever for Hidan to speak to him. Why did everything he did suddenly became so wrong?

Kakuzu lost count of how long he just sat there on the floor, but with time he had managed to relax. Though he couldn't help his angry nature, he was starting to regret not talking about this more maturely instead of forcing his way onto Hidan..

Of course the two of them had been quarreling like this before, but Hidan was usually the one who gave in. Now the tables were turned and it was Kakuzu's time to admit his faults, because he knew himself that he was the one being wrong this time. Hurting him and screaming at him like that, what the hell had he been thinking? The miser brought his hand up to rub his temples.

He was no longer frustrated. He just wanted to hold Hidan in his arm and apologize. Though he had been hurting him unintentionally it still felt uneasy for Kakuzu to know that the cause of Hidan's absence these days had been him all along.

The miser got up from the floor and slightly stumbled, his legs must have fallen asleep. He chose to ignore his sore legs as he leaned himself to the door, pressing himself against the cold surface. "Hidan… Are you listening?" No answer, as expected. How stubborn can one person be? Kakuzu thought as he sighed. Ok here it goes. "Look…" He started and hoped sincerely that Hidan was listening. "I know I haven't been giving you any attention recently but you know it's for a real reason. If I could choose myself I wouldn't be responsible of the paperwork. Still I guess I should have noticed that you were feeling offended. I'm sorry, please come out now."

Kakuzu wrinkled his face, what a lousy apologizer he was. Though it unexpectedly seemed to be working seeing as a few seconds later a click were heard, following by the bathroom door coming to be opened and revealing a rather gloomy Hidan on the threshold. His usual pale face was tilted down in a troubled expression, without turning around he drew his hands behind his back to close the bathroom door which he moment later came to lean slightly on.

Without a word Kakuzu scooted a bit closer to the jashinist, there was something about that anxious look on Hidan's face that disturbed him. He could already tell Hidan wasn't angry anymore and partly had forgiven him, a secret hint of embarrassment was visible on the jashinist's face and Kakuzu couldn't help but smile. Without being able to withstand it, Kakuzu cupped his hand around Hidan's cheek, the smaller man finally looking up at the taller one with his still concerned purple eyes.

"What's with those mood-swings?" Kakuzu said as he shook his head and tried to make the question gracious, not wanting to anger the cheerless man in front of him again.

"I don't know. It's your bloody fault…"

It didn't matter how perturbed and ignored Kakuzu might had been, now that he'd manage to quiet them both down he could wrap his arms around the jashinist, pressing their bodies close and calmly breathing in the scent of his hair. Hidan in return felt rather worn-out and he soon intentionally fell down numb onto Kakuzu's body, his heart beating at a steady pace against the miser's chest.

"You tired?" Kakuzu guessed while stroking the part of Hidan's cheek he could reach. He tried to look down at his face when Hidan shook his carefully. "Just fucking neglected."

"Hey, weren't you the one who-"

Kakuzu was silenced by Hidan's hand abruptly pressing his mouth shut, the jashinist moving over to look him straight in the face. "Perhaps, but you neglected me first." He said with a resolute face. "Besides, I'm always the one to make the first move."

Kakuzu couldn't tell exactly why but after finishing that sentence, the disappointed expression in Hidan's eyes caused something inside him to snap. After staring at the sad face for some moments he could almost reed Hidan's feeling right through his eyes. Did Hidan felt... un-loved? As if Kakuzu was asking that question out loud he grabbed Hidan's chin and tilted his head up, trying to find the answer deep in his bright eyes. Then a sudden idea took place in his head.

He folded his right arm around Hidan's waist as he bent down to overbalance the smaller one's stability by with enough effort kick his legs out of position. Hidan yelped as he stumbled just in time to be caught again by Kakuzu's other arm, and was now being held in the deadly bridal-position.

For the first time this evening Hidan showed a clue of his usual mood and frowned as he raised a brow at the smirking miser. The frown though looked ridiculously cute while his arms were clinging to the larger one's neck. "Kakuzu, I hate being carried!" He whined and bit his teeth together. The tanned man already was aware of that, though it did make some good in ceasing Hidan's melancholy.

It only took Kakuzu a few steps to reach the bed in which he threw Hidan down to, the jashinist somehow squeezing his eyes together in a normal reaction. The second Hidan opened his eyes again Kakuzu was already by his side, gently pushing him down to the soft bed and re-connecting their eye-contact. The miser twisted his lips into a small grin, trying to convey his affection for the jashinist only by looking at him. And obviously it was working too. His smile grew wider when he saw Hidan's face becoming beautifully flushed and his mouth coming to fall slightly opened, an all too appealing sight.

The pace of Kakuzu's heart was beginning to beat almost cruelly and when the time was right he finally bent down to kiss his lover. When the miser came to recall the sweet taste of his lips the provoking feeling from earlier came crawling back to him and he suddenly became very eager. His taste was the same as it'd always been but somehow Kakuzu came to find that he'd missed it. Had it really been that longed since they'd kissed? What a lousy boyfriend he were.

Without deepening the kiss, Kakuzu withdrew to check out that face underneath him which he loved to explore. The said face was drowsy and slightly panting, secretly wanting even more of the miser's fondness. Even though Kakuzu was about to lose it he wouldn't be satisfied unless he got one thing cleared out. "You know I love you, right?" He asked straight out.

The dozing jashinist now vaguely widened his eyes and stayed silent for a good amount of seconds. Then without a word he nodded carefully and relaxed his eyes again. Satisfied Kakuzu let his lips form a careful smile and bent down to hold the smaller man inside his arms, there was really nothing in this world he'd enjoyed more than the sense of Hidan's soft skin, combined with that hungering scent. But overall he really did love the jashinist, almost every part of him. Even the parts that he sometimes claimed to hate were the ones he missed when they were no longer there. He was surer of it than anything; there was not even a single reason for the jashinist to ever feel unloved.


End file.
